Demise
Demise, known as Ukblinro (our Blin god) to the Moblins, is the name given by Hylia to a powerful Druthulidi that survived the purge of the Goddesses. Demise is believed to embody the rung of wrath. Characteristics Demise usually appears as a large eyeless mouth-like creature, covered in metallic black scales with glowing red veins. In this form he has no legs and moves with countless setae under the lower half of his body. Demise has also appeared in a much more humanoid form that sports the same black and red coloration. It is unknown which of these two forms are his true identity. Personality Demise has been noted for having a very straightforward and obvious personality. He tends to be direct and maintains an aura of control over himself. Even when angered he tends to remain collected. Demise also seems to have a sense of honor; a trait not found in any other known Druthulidi. He prefers fair fights and would rather surrender when outmatched rather than resort to underhanded tactics to gain an advantage, as was demonstrated when he surrendered to Hylia. He also shuns the use of possession, preferring to win the allegiance of servants through fear or respect. Though Demise is physically genderless, it tends to prefer being referred to as male. Demise also has a passion for violence, simply travelling across the cosmos to fight and achieve dominance, it is this trait that leads to his quest for the Triforce, as a means to best Hylia. Powers and Abilities Demise tends to use overpowering physical strength rather than the more supernatural powers his kind displays. Demise will usually ram, crush, impale, and outright consume any opponent or target that faces him. Demise also seems to have the ability to shapeshift or otherwise deceive onlookers as other Druthulidi are capable of. He has appeared in a much smaller humanoid form to both Hylia and Ganon. Like other Druthulidi, Demise likely has the ability to possess individuals but refuses to do so, openly claiming that it is a cowardly act. Demise also has the ability of teleportation, being able to seemingly travel across Hyrule with ease as well as traverse to other planets and realms. History Prehistory Alongside the other Druthulidi, Demise arrived in Hyrule after hearing the summons of the six traitorous Sages. The Druthulidi initially allied with the First Sages against their loyal sister Sulkaris but quickly betrayed them and began to battle against the First Sages and each other for domination over Hyrule. Rather than dominating the life of the planet, Demise simply preferred to destroy it in order to deny other demons a means to oppose him. Demise was easily defeated by his own kind and cast into a chasm. He remained trapped deep within the earth for centuries, but was protected when the First Sages allied with Majora to deal with the other Druthulidi. Ancient Age Demise awoke from a long slumber and came upon the Moblins. Respecting and fearing his power, the Moblins easily started to worship and serve Demise. After expanding their empire and amassing an army, Demise began a campaign of conquest against the kingdom of Akkala. His forces were held at bay after the Akkalans created the Goddess Hylia to oppose him. Hylia eventually set out to commit genocide against the Moblins and kill all of Demise's worshipers. She laid siege to the Moblin capital with her army of mages, though Demise's massive size proved too much. Hylia engaged in battle with Demise herself, plunging him into the city and incinerating the capital with holy fire. Demise immediately respected Hylia's superior strength and withdrew from Hyrule after his defeat, after telling her that she has done more damage to the world than he ever did by twisting the children of the Goddesses into her own personal cadre of followers. Rise of Ganon Demise eventually returns to Hyrule and is dismayed that the Moblins have yet to be conquered and Hylia is nowhere to be found. Furious, Demise sets out to continue his original plan and conquer Hyrule. Instead of a direct approach, Demise plans on using the source of Hylia's power, the Triforce, to destroy those that oppose him.